


A Drumming Mishap

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidents, Attraction, Awkward Romance, Band Fic, Bassist Mahiru Koizumi, Bisexual Ibuki Mioda, Bisexual Mahiru Koizumi, Bonding, Drummer Kazuichi Soda, Drums, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, J-ROCK Band, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Mahiru and Hiyoko are dating, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Hajime Hinata, Mentioned Mikan Tsumiki, Mentioned Nagito Komaeda, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Game(s), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Rock and Roll, Short & Sweet, Singer Hajime Hinata, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Kazuichi and Ibuki decide to head to band practice early. Ibuki insists on playing his drums, but gets a little too carried away.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki & Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki & Soda Kazuichi, Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 14





	A Drumming Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE my post-DR3 band. It's uh, canon in my head, and you can't say it's not. This was a roleplay with my friend; I wrote for Ibuki and Hiyoko. 
> 
> Also worth noting, you'll notice that I refer to Ibuki's hand as "metal". I headcanon that her left hand became sore and raw from playing guitar as an remnant, so she took skin from Junko and sewed it onto her hand to "patch it up". She has since amputated her hand and replaced it with a metal one.

It was a beautiful morning on Jabberwock Island. Ibuki and Kazuichi had left early for band practice. The two of them had become much closer than they used to be, him having made her artificial hand. A hand that worked quite well. They walked into the Titty Typhoon.

"I'm gonna play your drums!" Ibuki rushed over to them, not waiting for a reply. 

"H-hey! Hold up!" Kazuichi panicked, rushing after her. He'd seen the way she could destroy stuff. It wasn't pretty. Predicting a similar fate for his precious babies, his heart became restless. "If you break those, you're buying me new ones...!"

"Relax!" She twirled the wooden sticks around in her hands. "I've done this before! I'm not THAT reckless." She laughed while she said that. It was true that she had destroyed a few guitars before.

"Alright, alright. Just...be careful." He flinched, closing one eye as she twirled his drumsticks around in her hands. Sure, he trusted her. But that didn't stop him from worrying. 

"I actually haven't done this an a long time, if it makes you feel any better." She put her hand on the crash cymbal to her left, scooting it out a bit. "I have long arms." She grinned, glancing down at the two cymbals stacked on top of each other, a stick protruding through them. "I'm going to deepthroat the hi-hat!"

"Ibuki, wha..." His facial expression showed equal parts of confusion and disappointment, shaking his head side to side as he tried to comprehend what made her even consider to say that. "...Why would you deepthroat my hi-hat?"

Ibuki snorted. "I dunno, it just seems fun, hahaha!" She hit it harshly, putting her left foot on the hi-hat pedal. "Your face! I wish I had a camera! Hahahaha!" She continued to laugh.

Her smack against the drum made him jump, losing his face. "C-careful with that! Those things are EXPENSIVE!" He pointed at her. 

"The hi-hat comes with the set, Kaz. It's the crash cymbals you wanna worry about having to replace. They're more expensive than the whole set!" Having said that, she reached up and hit the crash to her left side very hard. "Come on, they're MEANT to be hit hard. You hit them hard, why can't I? I'M the former Ultimate Musician!" 

"Err..." Kazuichi frowned, scrunching his eyebrows. That was an argument he knew he'd never win. She had a point. He gave up, taking a seat. "You're right, you're right. You probably know what your doing. But in return, I wanna see a good show."

"Sure!" Ibuki grinned, sliding her foot onto the kick. Then she screamed for no reason at all. Well, it was actually more like a growl. She started playing to her heart's content, mixing things up and being absolutely random. That's Ibuki for you.

"Alright, yeah...okay..." Kazuichi smiled, murmuring to himself. It sure was different, but he liked it. It had a certain style to it that he'd never heard anywhere else. Though, he found it hard to tap his foot to. 

"WOOOO!" She laughed. "THAT'S NICE! I FORGOT HOW MUCH FU-" Ibuki felt herself lose her grip of the stick, and no sound came from the cymbal. There was a shattering noise, and she looked up wide eyed. "Oops..."

"Augh!" He gripped the sides of his head, shrieking out. "Dammit Ibuki! I was just getting into it too!" He looked up at the shattered light. He wouldn't admit it, but he was mildly relieved that the light broke before his drums did. 

Ibuki was trying to look serious or upset, but her stifled laughter soon spilled out. "HAHAHAHA! HAJIME AND MAHIRU ARE GOING TO BE SO MAD! HAHA!" She leaned her head on the snare. 

As if on cue, the little red-head peeked her head in the room. "Hey guys, I brought Hiy-" Mahiru stopped mid sentence, dropping her enthusiasm. "Oh..."

Ibuki was still laughing face down against the snare. "Hey Mahiru." She waved.

Hiyoko blinked, looking at the ceiling. "Jeez! How did you guys even manage to do that?!" 

"She...I let...ooohh..." Kazuichi shook his head. It didn't take two minutes before they broke something. 

"You really are the toddler of the group." Mahiru grinned, rolling her eyes as she walked into the room. Her eyes were glued to the broken light. "Do we have anyone able to fix that?"

Hiyoko poked out her lips, thinking. "Hey hey! Is Hajime coming? We should ask him what to do!"

"That's a good idea...and..." Mahiru crossed her arms, trying to recall her earlier conversation with him. "I think he said he'll be late, but he'll show up within the hour. Something about Nagito...it sounded important."

"Nagito? I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into this time." Hiyoko muttered. 

Ibuki sighed. "Man...it slipped out of my good hand. I have no excuse." She finally brought her head up from the snare. "Well, it;s just a light! We can still jam!"

Kazuichi grinned. "Course we can! We'll just have to keep it in the back of our minds." 

Hiyoko's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! Oh! Mahiru finally mastered that thing! That thingy thing, the thing she does with her fingers!" 

For whatever reason Ibuki perked up. "Tell us more! I'm DYING to hear!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Thing with my fingers...? Hiyoko, don't-" Mahiru blinked, raising her eyebrows as she realized they were at practice for music training. "Oh! You mean the bass! I wouldn't say mastered, but I've gotten used to it!" She remained humble, grinning along from her misconception.

Hiyoko squinted. "I meant the...the solo! That's the word! She's played it over and over again so many times! She's completely perfected it!"

"Ooohh...I see." Ibuki winked at Mahiru, then turned around to face Kazuichi. 

"D-Don't wink at me!" Mahiru blushed, stomping her foot. She then shifted her demeanor, not wanting Hiyoko to catch on. "But yes, the solo, I worked very hard on that. I'd love to share it." 

Ibuki smiled at the two other girls over her shoulder. "Kazuichi, we need to get that drumstick down. Oh! Oh! Launch me up there! Who in here has the most muscle!?"

"No one's gonna launch you!" Kazuichi said with a grin, leaning against his drum set. "Just uhh...try throwing the other one at it. Maybe that'll knock it down." 

"Aye aye captain!" Ibuki swung her arm back, preparing to throw the other drumstick. 

"WAIT!" Mahiru stopped her. "Maybe try...something more sensible?" She grinned awkwardly. 

Ibuki relaxed her arm. "You're the smart one, freckles."

"Pshh...freckles..." She stared up at the stick. "Kazuichi. you've got a latter, I'm sure. Is it nearby?"

"Oh, sure! I can go get that! Gimme a minute." He hopped off the stage. 

"You sure you don't need help?" Mahiru asked. "Those things look heavy."

"Naaahh, just look at me!" He flexed. "I've got this." He walked off to get the latter. 

Ibuki laughed hearing his comment. "So, what's up Hiyoko?" Ibuki asked casually. 

"Nothing much!" 

"Really?" Ibuki huffed. "No girl gossip you wanna tell me while our good friend Kazuichi is gone?"

"None!"

"Of course there's nothing." Mahiru said suddenly. "Us girls already know everything about each other. What else could there possibly be?" 

"Oh, I dunno." Ibuki began. "Yesterday I slipped and fell in the shower because I was headbanging. Bet you didn't know that."

"Mahiru got a bath with me yesterday!" Hiyoko said with a childish grin. 

Ibuki leaned over. "Oh? Good for you, Hiyoko. I'm jealous!"

"H-Hiyoko! Ibuki!" Mahiru's eyes widened as her face grew as red as her hair. She couldn't tell which comment made her more flustered; the first or the second. 

"Relax, Mahiru, I'm just messing with you. I'm your friend." Ibuki smiled.

"Huh?" Hiyoko looked between the two. "Is there something happening I don't know about?"

"Oh, I know, I know." Mahiru waved off her embarrassment. "You're both just too cute. We should all chill in the tub sometime. It's not like we don't have the time." 

"Really?!" Ibuki beamed. "I'm down! Totally! I'd never turn that down in a million years! Can we bring Mikan? Pretty please? I wanna see her-"

"I'm still learning how to be nice to Mikan. I'm worried that I might accidentally say something mean and hurt her feelings..." Hiyoko interrupted.

"Yea, we can bring her." Mahiru ruffled Hiyoko's hair, glancing at Ibuki with a look that said 'watch it.' "Just talk to her like you would to me or Ibuki. You gotta learn to treat everyone the same."

"Yeah, I think I get it!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "I never really realized I was being mean to her, but I think I get it!" 

Ibuki raised her eyebrows, grinning."You gotta admit, Mikan is a cutie." She pointed the drumstick at Mahiru. 

"I mean..." Mahiru looked off to the side, not denying it.

From behind the doorway came the shuffling of a massive steel latter. Kazuichi's cheeks were a tad bit red, but he didn't acknowledge it. "H-hey guys! Sorry about that! This is a big 'ol boy!"

"And he has arrived!" Ibuki pointed the drumstick at him like some sort of empress. 

"Hurry up!" Hiyoko grinned. "I want you all to hear Mahiru play! She's worked so hard!" 

"You're such a sweetie." Mahiru hugged Hiyoko from behind, thrilled to see how supportive she was. 

Kazuichi placed the latter and quickly climbed up to get the stick. "Catch!" he chucked the stick down at Ibuki.

Ibuki caught it, twirling it around and hitting both of the crash cymbals. "Encore!!!"

"Hell yea! You-" Too busy watching Ibuki, he almost tripped before catching himself. "Hah! Okay, alright...I'm going down now..."

'Baddum tshhh', as if someone had just made a hilarious joke. Ibuki laughed at what she had just did. 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes, laughing. "Hey, let's get started, huh? If Hajime's gonna be late, he can jump in later!"

"Sure thing." Mahiru said, and Hiyoko nodded. 

Ibuki set the sticks down, walking to the other end of the stage to get her guitar off of it's stand. She ran her metal hand down the frets, it made a cool sound. "I'll sing, then. My voice is lovely!"


End file.
